


Equinox

by unto_the_aether



Category: Naruto
Genre: Astronomy, Basically Physics, BoruMitsu, Fluff, Longing, MitsuBoru, Mitsuki with Feelings, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Science, Thinking, Wishful Thinking, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unto_the_aether/pseuds/unto_the_aether
Summary: Did you know, the moon could not shine without the sun? Without its sun, the moon would be nothing but another dull orb. Perhaps I was fated to meet you, Boruto-kun? MitsuBoru oneshot.





	Equinox

Did you know, the moon could not shine without the sun? Without its sun, the moon would be nothing but another dull orb.  
  
The moon is unlike the earth - instead of a hot core, it is cold and dead. It doesn't rotate like the earth either, merely facing us in one direction.  
  
But the moon isn't as cold as one might imagine. The temperature at the lunar equator may fall to extreme lows of -173℃ at night, but in the daytime, it can rise to soaring highs of 127℃, as I've read. So the moon can be warm too. But only with the warmth of its sun.

It shines because the light of the sun is reflecting off its surface, and despite the fact that it seems to shine so brightly sometimes, the surface of the moon is so rough and chipped and broken, that it only reflects from three to twelve percent of the sun's light shone upon it. Maybe it wants to keep the rest of it to itself?  
  
I like to think that the moon and the sun - like night and day; polar opposites; a perfect antithesis - complete each other. An inseparable pair.  
  
My data and research is something of a comfort; a hope that maybe one day I could understand myself better. I want to know who I am - who 'Mitsuki' is - and who we are. And maybe even more, I want to know more about who you are. You fascinate me.

I cannot become the light all on my own. The moon cannot shine without its sun. To have my own sun always by my side and illuminate this dull path of mine - I need you. With the sun by my side; I, the moon, can illuminate the darkness.  
  
I don't want you to dislike me. And maybe I'll leave it unsaid, but I want you to like me.  
  
I need you by my side. Surely, you can help me forge my own path, and be the light for my darkness, and light up this moon which cannot shine on its own without its sun.

And also, you know, during the full moon, the moon can become so bright that it overpowers all the fainter objects in the sky. It's dazzling. Many astronomers and observers have to put their telescopes away during this phase. When it's so brightly illuminated, it reflects so much light that you can even see it in the daylight. The light of the day even washes out the stars, but even then, the moon can shine brighter yet. I wonder if it can truly feel happy then?  
  
_I'll soon find out... if he's my sun._  
  
Maybe I was born to meet you, Boruto-kun.


End file.
